la belle au bois de la porte des étoiles
by Teli
Summary: gros pêtage de cables sur un remake de la Belle au bois dormant par tous les persos de Stargate SG-1.... ( oskour! niark niark niark!!!)


Auteuse : Sandra, une folle qui sait vraiment plus quoi faire de sa vie…

Base : stargate SG1. Faut bien que je décroche de Gundam de temps en temps…

P'tet que plus tard je f'rais un crossover avec ces 2 séries…planquez vous tous…

Genre : sérieusement portanouak. Pouillage d'un conte, ou comment une auteuses'incruste dans l'histoire qu'elle est en train d'écrire pour mettre tout le petit monde de stargate dans des situations des plus ridicules….

Diclaimer : les persos n'a pas être a moi. Le conte non plus. Par contre j'ai peur de rendre tout ce petit beau monde avec des séquelles psychologique graves tant je pète les plombs pour cette fic…

Autre : enfermez moi avant que ca ne devienne vraiment grave… Kin, j'ai pas voulu copier le genre du petit chaperon sanglant, je te le jure ! ! !

****

La belle au bois de la porte des étoiles….

Version remasterisée

Sblaf !

Sam : mon colonel, vous allez bien ?

Jack : mmmmmm… c'était quoi ?

Daniel : on dirait…une robe…

Sandra, auteuse du délire : c'est normal…c'en est une…

Jack : et qu'est ce qu'une robe fout au milieu de la salle de briefing ?

Sandra : je vais faire court. Vous connaissez le conte de la belle au bois dormant ?

Daniel : oui…

Teal'c : non…

Sandra : ben c'est l'histoire d'une belle qui dort dans un bois… jack, t'as marché sur le costume de la belle…

Jack : que…quoi…la robe là par terre ?

Sandra : moui.

Jack, mauvais pressentiment : et ?

Sandra ^______________________^ : vous savez ce que peut faire une folle qu'a une grosse idée de parodie ? 

Tous, très mauvais pressentiment : ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Sandra : j'ai eu une idée qui m'a frappée comme ça de faire un crossover avec la belle au bois qui dort…. Ça vous tente ? 

Sblaf ! (derechef)

Sandra : _ on ne s'évanoui pas quand j'annonce mon délire ! ! ! !

Daniel, résigné : qui y fait qui ? je vous venir le coup foireux à des km….

Sandra : hmmmmmm… j'avais pensé à un truc du genre

La belle : samantha

La bôôôôôô prince Philippe : jack

(hors de la vision de tout le monde, jack : sourire pervers)

et ahem… on va découvrir la suite avec les costumes…

*ramasse la robe de la belle*

*farfouille dans son fourbi*

a yé ! trouvé les costumes !

tous : os court ! ! !

sandra : alooooooooooooooooooooooors…hum… il me manque le Général Hammond…

Hammond : on m'appelle ?

Sandra : Janet…

Janet : présente !

Sandra : le roi, le roi… problème…il manque un personnage à torturer…vous êtes pas assez nombreux dans la série… si ! j'ai trouvé ! Jacob/Selmak !

Jacob : hn…

Daniel, toujours aussi résigné : qui on fait, nous ?

Sandra : ya les trois bonnes fées…

*prend les costumes des fées*

distribue la fée verte à Daniel qui semblait très impatient de réaliser les sombres projets de l'auteuse, la fée bleue au général Hammond qui hurla pour l'occasion que si l'auteuse avait été militaire il l'aurait dégradée sur le champ et fait passer en cour martiale (manque de pot, chuis pas militire…héhéhé…), et enfin distribue le bôôôôôô rôle de la fée rose a Teal'c ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire lever TRES haut le sourcil*

Daniel : nous sommes au summum du ridicule…

Sandra : n'est ce pas ? bien sinon, donc Jacob sera le roi, et la reine, ben Janet… ça roule ?

Tous : hmmm…

Sam : non ! ! !

Sandra : qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ?

Sam : je ne veux pas jouer le rôle d'une faible femme attendant sagement qu'un mâââââle viennent la chercher…on fout jamais rien dans les rôles de princesse …

Sandra, réflexion intense : je crois que ça peut s'arranger

Chuchotant à l'oreille de Sam : pchpchpchpchpch…

Sam : grand sourire sadique : ouais… là ça roule….

Sandra : bon donc re-voici une partie du castingue :

Samantha Carter jouera donc … le Prince Philippe…

Et le colonel O'neill, éjecté passablement de son rôle, reprendra celui de la belle au bois qui dort…

Jack : KWA ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Sandra : bien… en scène je vous prie…

(note, les parties _en italique _sont les répliques qui n'auraient pas dut y être en temps normal, mais elles y sont quand même et donc voilà)

sandra : once upon a time d'il y a très longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine, un chic type du nom de Georges Lucas envoya la cigogne, par l'intermédiaire d'un Naboo fighter, déposer une jolie petite princesse du nom de Jack O'Neill dans le berceau du palais du roi Jacob et de la reine Janet…

*sifflement d'air*

bonk !

__

Jacob: weeeeeeell contragulatiiooon ! ! ! c'est un superbe lancer qui atterrit juste au centre de la porte des étoiles (couchée pour l'occasion, on a pas trouvé de berceau à la taille de Jack…) ! ! ! les notes artistiques sont :9.5 9.3…

Sandra : bon t'as fini de te prendre pour Nelson Monfort ? Reprenons…

Le prince Philippe arriva pour donner un présent au bébé…

Sam : bonjour mon colonel ! ça gazouille ?

Jack, habillé seulement d'une Pampers et d'une sucette : ojé dire que cha vou vé pas plaigir de me voir comme cha … (il a la sucette dans la bouche)

Sam : meuh non voyons… eh Jaqueline…

Jack : jaqueline ?

Sam : faut bien féminiser votre prénom… bref, j'vais t'en apprendre une bonne… 'paraît qu'on est promis l'un à l'autre…

Jack, qui a viré sa sucette sinon c'était incompréhensible : pas que ca me dérange mais pas dans ces circonstances… 

Sam :comme tu veux…bon j'me casse paske les fées vont râler que je les empêche de bosser…

Les fées arrivèrent donc en voletant allègrement

Boum !

__

Sandra : ça devient une manie de s'écraser sur le plateau ou quoi ?

Elles devaient chacune offrir un sort bénéfique à Jaqueline.

__

Janet : c'est pas Aurore qu'elle s'appelle normalement ?

Sandra : oui mais rien n'est normal…

Teal'c-chou lui offrit la bôté, et les cheveux blonds comme les blés

__

Daniel : surtout que les tifs de Jack virent plutôt au gris maintenant…

Jack : j'étais brun avant ! !

Danielounet lui offrit l'intelligence.

__

Sam : visiblement, ça a foiré…

Et lorsque la fée Hammond vint venir lui donner son cadeau ! la méchante fée habillée de noir par Jean-paul Gaultier explosa la porte pour entre paske c'était fermé à clef.

__

Daniel : hé ! t'as pas donné de rôle pour cette fée là !

Sandra : mais si… tu va voir… c'est une surprise…

C'est alors qu'apparut le dieu égyptien du Soleil… 

Daniel : rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! *se sauve*

__

Jack : oui c'est le cas de le dire…

En effet, venait d'apparaître Râ

Râ : nan mais qu'est ce que j'apprend ? on m'a pas invité ? vous êtes chiez les mecs …

__

Janet : mais il était pas mort lui ?

Sandra : si mais pour l'occasion je l'ai ressuscité.

Râ : ménan j'suis véské ! *regard psychédélique* j'va m'vengu…

Il sorti sa super baguette de pain magique…

Râ : quand cette belle enfant atteindra ses 16 ans, elle buvra _(boira ! pauvre andouille !)_ un somnifère et restera endormie pendant 100 ans ! ! !

__

Hammond : c'est p'têt un peu exagéré 100 ans non ?

Râ : pendant trois jours alors…

Jacob : c'est votre dernier mot ?

Râ : voui ! sur ce, j'm'en sauve moi… j'ai une invasion sur le feu…

Le roi et la reine fondirent en larmes devant cette annonce.

Spouf !(ß bruit très reconnaissable d'un bouchon de bouteille de champagne qui vient juste de sauter)

Teal'c : ne pleurez pas. La fée Hammond n'a pas encore fais son vœux.

Hammond : je fais le vœux de te sortir de ce bouiboui…

__

Sandra : oui mais plus spécifiquement…

Hammond : elle s'endormira bien comme l'a prédit Rha _(non ça ce dit Râ) _mais elle sera réveillée par le baiser d'un prince…voilà.

Et pi pour plus de sûreté je vous propose qu'on emmène votre môme à notre base.

Jacob : accordé

__

Jack : c'est le monde à l'envers ici.

Teal'c se retourne la tête histoire d'essayer de remettre le monde à l'endroit…

Bref dans la nuit nouère, les trois bonnes fée embarquèrent Jaqueline en pestant paskell est pas légère tout de même…

__

Jack : je fais que 70 kilos ! ! !

Et le temps passa..passa…passa… Râ qui s'était douté de tout que le couple royal essaierai de cacher la princesse, avait lancé des recherches pour la retrouver mais il fit choux blanc.

Jaqueline O'neill avait maintenant 16 ans… ou presque, son anniversaire étant dans quelques jours.

Les trois bonnes fées qui avaient repris une apparence a peu près normal (jaffa, archéologue et général) décidèrent de marquer le coup. Pour faire la surprise à leur protégée, elles envoyèrent cette dernière cueillir des mûres

Elle partit donc dans la jolie forêt avoisinant sa cabane..

Jack : STOP ! j'en ai marre là, de jouer la nana !

Sandra : Sam tu veux pas reprendre le rôle stp paske il va me faire un caca nerveux sinan… juste le temps de l'arrivée du prince..

Sam : ok…ok…

Donc nous retrouvons la belle qui a changé d'acteur pour un p'tit moment…elle cueille des mûres.

Sam : mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve…

Pas loin d'ici, un bô jeune homme sa promenait…

Jack : comment tu veut qu'elle attire les mecs avec une chanson aussi niaise…

__

Sandra : elle veut pas attirer les mecs ! ! elle parle aux p'tits zoizos ! ! !

Sam : mais si j'veux attirer les beau mecs moi ! !

Sandra : ah bon… fais comme tu le sens alors…

Sam, chantant : voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce sooooaaaarrr ! ! !

Le charmant jeune homme qui n'était pas bien loin entendit une voix mélodieuse et décida de courir vers cette voie avec son fidèle destrier blanc

__

Jack, paniquant : j'ai pas de cheval ! ! ! ! !

Sandra : tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil'c ! on a besoin de toi !

Teal'c : mais je suis occupé à faire une robe !

Hammond : ON est occupés à faire une robe… tiens d'ailleurs… pourquoi elle est rose cette robe ?

Teal'c : mais c'est beau le rose !

Hammond : moi je préfère le bleu.

Teal'c : on a décidé que ce serait rose, alors ce sera rose .

Hammond : non, vous avez décidé que ce serait rose ! moi je la veut bleue !

Il sort sa baguette magique et fait passer la robe du rose au bleu.

Teal'c : héééééééééééééééééééé ! mais elle doit être rose !

*rechange la robe en rose*

Hammond : bleue !

Teal'c : rose !

Hammond : bleue !

Teal'c : rose !

Hammond : bleue !

Teal'c : rose !

Sandra : c'est fini oui ? ! ? ! ?

La robe finira bleue…

Sandra : je disait, Teal'c, QUE J'AI BESOIN DE TOI POUR LE CHEVAL ! ! !

Teal'c : et où voulez vous que je trouve un cheval ?

Sandra : j'te d'mande pas d'le trouver, mais de faire le cheval !

Teal'c : …

Sandra : si tu refuse Teal'c, je demande à Daniel de te rouler un patin…

Daniel, en train de faire le gâteau d'anniversaire : héééééé ! nan mais ça va pas non ?

Sandra, tout bas à Daniel : mais je rigoleuh…(+ fort, a Teal'c) alors ? ? ?

Teal'c, voyant Daniel qui l'implore des yeux de céder à la menace : j'accepte.

Jack, très enthousiaste : yeeee haaaa………

Sandra : en selle mac gyver !

Il alla donc galopant sur sa fidèle monture vers l'objet de son désir.

__

Sandra : Jack on ne va pas vers le frigo ! ! !

Jack : taïaut ! taïaut !

En voyant le jeune femme blonde, le cheval stoppa pour permettre à son cavalier de se vautrer en beauté.

Crash !

Jack fut subjugué part la jeune femme.

Jack, format tex avery : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! ! !

Se ressaisissant, et prenant la main de Sam : médème ! que vous êtes jolie des yeux ! ! ! ! ! !

Sam : je vous ne le fais pas dire… mais on s'est pas déjà rencontré ?

Jack : chais pas…vous étiez pas strip-teaseuse à la boîte " la calor " ?

Sam : mnon…-_-

Jack : vous n'êtes pas la jolie petite serveuse qui bossait à l'auberge du coin ?

Sam : non plus…

Jack, paniquant : c'est vous la flic qui m'avait collé un P.V paske je stationnait en double file devant le sex-shop ?

Sam, exaspération profonde : nan…

Jack : ah… j'vois plus qu'une chose alors… on a dut se rencontrer au beau milieux d'un rêve

Sam : mouais…il me semble aussi…

Jack : bah alors ça c'est cool….ça vous dit on dîne ensemble ce soir ?

Sam : ok…il faut juste que j'en parle à France télécom… oops, pardon… a mes tantes…

Jack : laisse tomber les tantes… ya un p'tit resto pas loin qu'est super…

Sam : tu veux pas plutôt qu'on dîne chez moi ?

Jack : t'es directe toi ! bon c'est ok… à quelle heure ?

Sam : moins quart.

Il repartirent allègrement chacun de leur côté à pied. Eh oui, le cheval était repartit à la confection de sa robe…

__

Sam : on peux faire un break là ? 

Daniel : ouais paske je m'en sort pas avec mon gâteau… je sens qu'il va falloir que j'aille en acheter un…

Hammond : on a plus de fil pour la robe

Janet : j'doit aller au toilettes !

Jacob : j'doit manger !

Sam : faut j'fume une clope sinan je vais stresser

Sandra : depuis kan tu fumes toi ?

Sam : environ 10 minutes pourquoi ?

Jack : il faut que je nourrisse ma puce savante extraterrestre !

Sandra : ok…OK ! pause… moi aussi je commence à en avoir marre de taper c'te fic…

Little break

__

20 minutes, une clope et une puce extraterrestre plus tard…

__

sandra : les persos sont priés de revenir au martyrisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage !

jack, un tube de nourriture pour puce extraterrestre à la main : ouais ouais… on arrive…

sandra : au fait… tu reprendra ton rôle Jack ? ^^

jack : mmm…

doooooooooooooooonc…

la belle, toute guillerette de sa rencontre avec un beau jeune homme dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, rentra dans sa cabane au Canada… elle voulait mettre ses tantes dans le secret pour le mec canon…

jack, entrant sans frapper : Hey ! d'vinez koi !

il trouva ses tantes affairées à ranger plein de trucs en quatrième vitesse et se cacher aussi elles-mêmes par la même occasion.

Jack : oah, j'vous ai vu !

Daniel : merde ! la surprise tombe à l'eau…

Jack : quelle surprise ?

Les tantes : SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURPRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE ! ! ! !

Apparaît le gateau et la robe (bleue) 

Jack #_# : fallait paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas….

Hammond : mais si mais si… regarde Jaqueline, Daniel a même courut jusqu'à super U (les nouveaux commerçants !) pour t'acheter un gâteau d'anniversaire.

Teal'c : tu a aujourd'hui tes 16 ans…

Jack : mé c'est coooooooooooooooooooooooooool ! quand l'autre bogoss du coin que j'ai rencontré cet aprèm' va apprendre ça !

__

Sam : rhaaaaa ! va yavoir détournement de mineur ! ! ! ! !

Daniel : tu as parlé a un inconnu ?

Jack : c'est pas un inconnu ! on s'est déjà rencontré ! au beau milieu d'un rêve même…

Daniel : ah là je crois que ça va pas être possible.

__

Sandra, Sam, Jacob, Janet, tous en coeur : pas êtreuh… possibleuh !

Jack : et pourquoi donc ?

Hammond : parce que à été promis au prince Philippe dès ta naissance… tu es la princesse Jaqueline ! !

Jack : c'est pas vrai ?

Daniel : si c'est vrai ! tiens, demande au conseiller Maaf

Conseiller Maaf : c'est moi !

Jack : alors ?

Conseiller Maaf : elle a raison ! 

Jack : @*/&%§# ! ! ! c'est obligé ?

Hammond : oui. Et c'est un ordre !

Jack : mais je dois revoir quelqu'uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn…

Jaqueline fut donc emmenée contre son gré au palais du roi royal qu'était son père. En prime, habillée de la jolie petite mini-robe bleue qu'elle avait reçue pour son annif (les tantes se sont plantées total dans le modèle : elle ont prit le patron de la mini jupe genre pouffiasse au lieu de prendre la robe qu'une princesse porte en temps normal)

__

Re-break : changement de décor

In ze antre of Râ :

Râ, tournant en rond : mais c'est pas vrai ! ouskelle est passée c'te gamineuh ! pas moyen de la retrouver… ces goa'uld sont vraiment des bons à rien… je vais demander à mon Jaffa volant de faire les recherches lui même. Jaffa !

Jaffa volant (pour aller plus vite on l'appellera Dumbo) : oui maître ?

Râ : va et retrouve pour moi une jeune fille aux cheveux courts, gris, avec quelques ressemblances with Richard Dean Anderson, habillée d'un treillis, une mitraillette à la main et un humour qui laisse à désirer.

Dumbo : oui maître

Râ : si t'es sage, t'auras un sucre…

Dumbo, bavant : voui maître !

Dumbo s'envole donc a la recherche de Jaqueline qui elle est partit depuis un moment de sa cabane…

Râ, désespéré : combien on parie qu'il a rien compris… bon je vais utiliser mon dernier recours… Sandra ?

Sandra : oui c'est moi… je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'interromps dans l'écriture de ma fic ?

Râ : ou ils l'on planqué c'te gamine ?

Sandra, mitomane : oooooh… je crois qu'elle est dans la cabane là-bas…. En prenant l'autoroute tu y sera dans 10 minutes… j'ai quoi en échange de cette information ?

Râ, déjà loin : prend un beau mec dans ma garde perso…

Sandra : *contente contente*

Pendant ce temps, les trois bonnes fées emmenaient Jaqueline par la nationale paske sur l'autoroute yavait eu un carton, et d'après info trafic ça avait crée un ralentissement de 10 km…

Nous apprendrons plus tard que cet accident c'était en fait Râ qui avait perdu le contrôle de sa pyramide…

Et il restait le beau jeune homme, de cet après midi… vous l'aviez tous devinez… c'était ? c'était ?

Daniel : mooooouuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Sandra : faux ! c'est pathétique, minable ! Daniel ! vous êtes le maillon faible ! la bonne réponse était… le prince Philippe !

Donc ce beau jeune homme là, arriva à la cabane où sa princesse lui avait donné rdv. Mais quand il entra… un terrible malheur se produisit…

Sam : ya pu d'électricité ! ! ! ! ! !

__

Sandra : nan c'est pas ça l'histoire !

Râ était déjà là !

Sam : non ! mais comment t'as fait pour arriver ici avant moi ?

Râ : et bien… euh… comment on a fait Dumbo ?

Dumbo : ah bah là j'en sais rien. Surtout que d'après le script c'est pas logique… t'as eu un accident de pyramide…

Râ : bref… le fait est que je suis là… et figure toi que j'ai une folle envie de kidnapper quelqu'un…

__

Note : Râ est une tapette (on se demande même s'il est pas homo d'ailleurs). ne va-t-il pas avoir des vues (perverses) sur le prince dont il ignore qu'il est une femme ?

Janet : ça devient compliqué ton histoire…

Bref, toujours est-il que Philippe fut embarqué dans l'antre de Râ enscissonné comme un saucisson. Puis Râ, ayant bien vu que Sandra lui avait donné une intox, commença par reprendre le beau mec qu'elle était en train de peloter allégrement, et puis se rendit au palais du roi royal pour enfin retrouver cette Jaqueline qui commençait sérieux a lui courir sur le haricot. La méchante fée Râ arriva encore une fois avant tout le monde.

__

Râ : quelque chose me turlupine…

Sandra : koi ?

Râ : comment je fais pour arriver toujours avant tout le monde ?

Sandra : je te le dirais pas tant que tu m'aura pas rendu mon beau mec…

Râ, soupir : ju'lien…au pieds…tiens

Sandra : *contente contente* alors… en fait c'est paske t'as des pouvoir magiques, ce qui est logique puisque t'es un fée…

Râ : ah vi ! chuis con des fois quand même…

Sandra : bon reprenez…

Râ : j'ai prédis qu'elle buvrai ce somnifère, et bien elle le buvra…

Jaqueline et ses tantes arrivèrent enfin au palais. Et immédiatement, Jaqueline leur échappa, paskelle avait été attiré par un petit gâteau volant…

Teal'c : où est le colonel jaqueline ?

Hammond : elle était pas derrière vous ?

Daniel, comprenant enfin la dure réalité : elle a disparut ! ! ! ! !

Hammond : la malédiction ! ! ! ! ! !

Teal'c : y faut la retrouver ! !

Jaqueline elle poursuivait tranquillement son gâteau…

Jaqueline : petit petit !

Elle arriva en haut d'une tour ou Râ était déjà (eeeeeeeh oui ! encore et toujours..)

Jaqueline : au lieu de me regarder comme ça, vous pourriez pas m'aider à attraper le gâteau ?

Ce qu'il fit.

Jaqueline, après s'être empiffrée : mmmmm va mieux…. Chété bon…a soif !

Râ, généreusement : tiens un verre d'eau…

Jaqueline : glou glou glou rhaaaaaaa… ça fait du bien… mm a sommeil… *s'étale par terre* ronfle…

Les trois bonnes fées : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah on arrive trop tard ! ! ! !

Râ, sourire sadique : héhéhéhé… j'ai gagné !

Et il disparut…

Teal'c : je crois qu'on a plus qu'a réaliser le reste le prédiction… il nous faut le prince…

Hammond : les services secrets m'on dit que Rat _(j'ai déjà dit que ça se disait Râ ! !) _ le retenait prisonnier dans son repère…

Daniel : ben on a plus qu'a y aller… 

Les trois bonnes fées firent donc le trajet jusqu'au repère de Râ.

Daniel, admirant le repère qui était plus un temple égyptien qu'autre chose : woooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! c'est… c'est magnifique ! c'est superbe !…

Hammond : c'est fermé…

Daniel, toujours en extase : ça doit bien avoir 3000, 4000 ans ! ça a du prendre des dizaines et des dizaines d'années à la construire !

BAOM !

Teal'c, rangeant ses explosifs Goa'uld : et moi regarde, je t'ai ouvert la porte… et ça ma pris quoi… 10 secondes ! 11 à tout péter…

Les deux autres fées tirèrent Daniel de sa contemplation et entrèrent puisque maintenant, c'était ouvert. Elles parcoururent les dédales du temple sans oublier de se perdre 2 ou 3 fois… et… enfin ! elle retrouvèrent le cellule ou était enfermé le Prince Samantha. Après moult réflexions, elles se dirent qu'il fallait p'têt le sortir de là. Teal'c ressortit ses explosifs…

__

Sandra, abandonnant son beau mec : naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Teal'c : ben quoi ?

Sandra : méheuh ! arrête avec ces trucs… après ça explose…

Teal'c : logique…

Sandra : ça fais peur à mon mamour…

Teal'c : -_-

Sandra : et pis après c'est moi qu'est obligée de nettoyer paske ça salit tes trucs qui font boum…

Teal'c : ok ok…

Hammond : a-t-on un autre moyen d'ouvrir cette porte ?

Teal'c : je peux peut-être déchiffrer les inscriptions… on dirait du Goa'uld…

Daniel : hey les mecs… j'ai trouvé un bout de métal bizarre…

Hammond : c'est une clé docteur Jackson… une clé ? une clé ? ! ? ! ? ou vous l'avez trouvée ?

Daniel : oh… sous le paillasson là par terre…

Sam, de l'autre côté de la porte : mon général, c'est vous ?

Hammond :oui oui… on va vous sortir de là…

Sam : grouillez vous… on s'pèle ici…

__

Janet : vous pouvez le sortir de là rapido ?

Sandra : poukoi ?

Janet : elle me dois 20 euros…

Sandra : poukoi ?

Janet : on avait fait un pari…

Sandra : poukoi ?

Janet : j'avais parié que jack était un gros ronfleur…

Jack, format tondeuse à gazon : RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOONNNNN…ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

Sandra : ah…

Clic clac 

Sandra : aaaaah ! je crois que le prince est enfin libre…

Daniel : vite ! il faut aller sauver la princesse ! !

__

Sandra, fayotant : Râ ! y s'échaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappeuh !

Jacob : traîtresse ! ! ! ! !

Sandra, sourire sadique…

Sam remonta sur son fidèle cheval pour partir au galop vers sa… son… sa… bref, vers jaqueline.

__

Sandra : Teal'c ?

Teal'c : oui… j'ai compris…

Râ, leur courant après : pfeu pfeu rheeeeuuaaaa… y m'énervent ! y m'énervent !

Tout le petit beau monde re-arriva enfin au palais du roi royal…et Râ comme d'hab, arriva avant tout le monde…

Daniel : nan ! mais comment t'as fait…

Râ : j'suis v'nu sur mon dumbo….

Daniel : ha.. ha… mort de rire…

Râ : j'ai utilisé la magie espèce de… espèce… espèce d'archéologue !

Daniel, très très choqué : oh !

__

Sandra : bon quand vous aurez fini vous nous préviendrez…

Râ : vous ne gagnerez jamais…

Sam : et qu'est ce qui pourrait nous en empêcher ?

Râ : moi… bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…..

Se produisit alors quelque chose d'étrange … râ déploya toute sa magie... augmenta son aura et tout et tout…. Plusieurs éclairs apparurent et tout et tout…

Suspens….

Râ réapparut sous la forme… d'un…

…

…

…

…

…

chat angora.

Râ : meow !

Sam, soudain plus assurée : couché minou !

Râ : ffcchhhhh…..

Sam, allez dégage !

Râ : fffffffffffffffffcccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Sam : oh tu va dégager oui ou non ? ! ?

La prince enervé, sors du plateau…

__

Janet : hey ! mékéstufou ?

Et reviens avec Bao

__

Sandra : mééééééééé ! ma chienne ! rend moi mon boxer !

Sam : attaque Bao ! !

Râ : mmméééééééééoooooooooooooooooooow ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *se sauve en courant très vite*

Sam : bon voilà on est débarrassés ! 

Le reste de la troupe : on a gagné ! on a gagné !

Bao : warf ! 

Sam : chhhh … je vais réveiller la princesse…

*y va sur la pointe des pieds*

le prince arriva dans ma chambre de la princesse endormie…

jack : rrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooonn zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Daniel, Sandra : le bisou ! le bisou ! 

dans le souci de préserver l'intimité des personnes en scène, nous vous proposons de regarder ce fabuleux documentaire sur la reproduction des pots de yaourt .

10 minutes et un réveil de princesse plus tard…

jack : *baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaillle*

sam : bien dormi ?

jack : moui… ki c'est ki ma roulé un patin ?

tous : c'est saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! ! ! ! ! !

sam : méheuh ! 

__

sandra : mais ? dans le script c'est pas un patin qui ya… c'est simple ment un smack !

sam, air innocent comme l'enfant qui vient de naître : ah bon ?

Hammond, sortant ses platines : ça vous dit on fête ça ?

tous : wééééééééééééééééééééééééé !

jack : oarf… moi… j'irais bien regarder l'envers des feuilles avec Sam…

daniel, déjà cuit au malibu et à la téquila : rhôôôôôôôô…. Il vont aller faire des choses…

sandra : mais si les persos principaux s'en vont… que va t'on faire nous ? ? ? ?

Daniel, à janet et sandra : mou..moua…. j'vous f.. fais un strip si vous voulez…

Les filles, très interresés

Hammond : je fais quoi de mes platines moi ?

Jacob : ben on va s'amuser à trois…

Et voilààààààààààààààààà !

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de pots de yaourt ! ! !

Ze fin ! !

Commentaires et réflexions en tout genre à sandra.arnoldi@wanadoo.fr

***

note : donc voilà, ceux qui ont lu la première version ont put constater que j'avais changé quelques trucs, a commencer par le format de la fic (.htm au lieu de .doc) et pis j'ai aussi changé des trucs au niveau des dialogues pask'avant ça ressemblait trop a la fic d'une autre webmistress : Kineko, qui a écrit " Le petit chaperon sanglant ", parodie de Gundam Wing, et que même si vous aimez cette série je vous conseille d'aller voir son site (il est rempli de fanfictions) à cette adresse : http://www.chez.com/oniryu

ATTENTION : ce site présente des relations homosexuelles entres hommes (Yaoi ou slash). Si cela vous rebute dégoûte, répugne et autres, n'y allez pas ! ! ! !

Voilààààààààààààààà !

Sandra, without neurones.

__ __ __


End file.
